A Rose in the Typhoon
by Neko-Rem
Summary: Roses are delicate the slightest of breezes could harm its silken petals. How would a blue rose react in the mists of a war between two typhoons in a desert?


This is a LEMON, for the most part anyway. Yes some of the character will act out of character at times. I'm sorry, but it was the only way it would work. By the way, boys I have added a character u all may indeed enjoy. Also, I'm not making money off of this so u can't sue me. All I have is gum and well, I just ate it. Ok, enjoy.  
''Better Half''

Wolfwood entered the saloon and looked around through the haze from his cig. He caught a glance of a white trench coat at the bar counter.  
"Legato!" Wolfwood yelled, raising his Cross Punisher. Legato didn't wince let alone move from his seat. When Wolfwood unlatched the covering on the C.P and fired at Legato, people screamed and duck. Still, Legato sat there with his back facing Nicholas.  
Three shot glasses then slowly rose from the counter and thrusted themselves at Nick. Legato took a bite of his food with a shadow covering his eyes. When Wolfwood dodged the glasses and got a bit closer to Legato, spitting his cigarette out, he realized Legato looked a bit different. The spikes on the sphere on his jacket was gone, the sphere itself was gone. The spikes were now on the arm of is jacket sticking out. Not only that, the skull on the left side of his jacket was gone too. Not to mention his hair seemed a bit longer.  
Legato stood up slowly from his seat as Wolfwood's eyes widen from a bit of fear. "Now do you realize your reckless shooting was completely pointless-Nicholas D' Wolfwood," he spoke. His voice was still a bit dull as if he were bored (as usual), but it seemed just a bit higher-more feminine.  
Wolfwood stood up and waited for the egotistic being to reveal his face. But he didn't show his face, but she did. Who had seemed to be Legato at first has now been revealed to be a young lady, just a bit younger than Legato. Her right eye was covered just as Legato's left eye. Her eyes (well the one that could be seen) were a malicious yellowish-gold, just as Legato's. She wore a very short black dress with two splits that started at the waist. Over that she wore the white trench coat as mentioned earlier. Her black boots had brown leather straps going around them. On her left boot, there was a skull on the outer side of it being held up by 2 of the straps.  
Nick's mouth hung open as he stared at her. A black & blue heart was tattooed on her right breast. The top of the dress showed a bit much. He shook his head and forced his eyes up to look directly up at her. He thought to himself 'Who the hell is she? She looks like Legato, but hotter. What am I thinking! But look at her.'  
"Nicholas...," she whispered, walking up to him slowly," I am not Legato, but..." She leaned her body up against his and whispered with her black lipstick covered lips," Tell Vash The Stampede he'll be getting a visit from a black butterfly. Just as Lord Knives requested"  
Nick found himself getting turned on by this femme fetal. He came to his senses and stepped back. The woman made her way to the saloon doors as people began to peek their heads out from tables and chairs. By the way, I like my tattoo, too" she said winking, walking out of the swinging doors.  
Wolfwood gave a heavy sigh closing his eyes. He lit a cig and looked up. "God, I know I'm a man of the cloth but please-can more of my opponents look like that?"   
"What was she wearing?" Vash asked Nick after he gave him the news a little later on.  
Nick closed his eyes and held up his hands. This tiny black dress and her-wait. That's not important you needle noggin!" He leaned on his Cross Punisher smoking a cig,"The point is, she's after you. She also works for "Him."   
Vash gave a heavy sigh and turned his head to look out the window. "This could get ugly. I just want to live peacefully with people without the threat of them being terrorized by Knives. He's making my life a living Hell, on purpose." His eyes squinted somewhat looking more serious as the sun lit his face. Wolfwood stared at him thinking 'He must be thinking of what it would be like if it were peaceful here.'  
"Wolfwood-How short was her dress?" Vash said with his head still turned away with his face still serious. Nick fell over and stood up with a vain on his forehead. He punched Vash in the head watching him fall face foreword out of his chair.

It was later on the day when the same young woman was spotted again. Now she sat on the edge of a water fountain in the middle of the town. She sat their with an impassive look on her face while she crossed her legs. Every once in a while she'd catch someone's eye-be it a good look or bad.  
Her eyes seemed to stare but she was looking at nothing. A blue ball rolled up to her and stopped when she placed her heel on it. Slowly, her eyes traveled down until they meet the ball. Still she hadn't moved her position, just her eyes keeping the same impassive look. A young girl, no more than 6, walked up to her with innocent eyes.  
"Miss, could I have my ball back, please?" The child asked politely. A long silence was broken when the girl asked again. The woman moved her heel as the ball rose into the air and drifted over to the child. The young girl stared at it until the woman asked the girl her name. "Melissa" She said quietly.   
"Well, Melissa, I'm your sandman. Here to put you to sleep" The woman gave a slight grin to the girl. She responded with a smile misunderstanding the message. The woman lifted her hand slowly and put her finger on the girl's forehead. A few moments later the blue ball rolled over slowly to a head. The head that belonged to the child.  
Vash walked about town with a smile. Out of nowhere a kid jumps on him bringing him to the ground.  
"Whaaaa!"Vash yelled rolling about in the sand. The young boy was soon joined by 5 others young boys as they tried various and "unharmful" type moves on Vash.  
"Say uncle," one boy growled playfully.  
"Grandma!" Vash yelled.  
"Uncle, you idiot" blurted another boy along with the first.  
"Aunt Jamima," Vash stood for a few seconds," I mean that not to offend African-Americans." A screen appeared behind him," Prejudice is not a good thing and has left scars on America...so please... only you can prevent forest fires...never mind" He appeared in his same screaming position as the kids still had him in headlocks.  
Just then, "wait a minute," Vash said sniffing the air," my hot gothic babe senses are tingling...and I smell donuts." He turned his head and saw a young woman sitting on a bench. " Ah, I see..."  
"See what ," said a kid.  
"I'm going to need your help..."  
A few minutes later, the young boy walked up to the woman in the white trench coat and began 'crying'. She turned to him, not really caring, but turned nonetheless.  
"I...can't...find my...big brother..." sniffled the boy.  
The woman stood up and took the little boy's hand. As they walked she began to reach inside her top. Slowly she began to pull out a gun, but reconsidered. Vash waited behind the corner ready for his line in this Broadway sap story.  
He ran out," Hey lil- There you are!" Vash pushed the kid away staring at the helpful woman's ... assets  
-----------------------  
Alandra was 15 ((flashbacks..will randomly occur...)  
The monstrous room was cold and metallic. There was a lingering sense of sadness and despair with a hint of misery. There was many objects of war in the gigantic chamber. Guns, targets, debris, and obstacles courses that filled the room, each designated to a specific Gung Ho.  
Alandra's, in particular, had gun targets and 'telekinetic targets'. Telekinetic targets could run from birds in a tree to children. The children were both gun and telekinetic targets because Alandra had a hard time killing them.  
Knives wanted no less than perfect and little failure was allowed in His presence. He took in Alandra out of an extreme and supremely rare act of mercy. That is why He made sure that she didn't fail...or else. His expectations of her were high, as well as His hate for her. Knives couldn't stand humans. He thought of them as mere insects to be exterminated. His kind of hatred was beyond severe prejudice and loathing.  
Alandra jumped from one of the metallic obstacle walls. Landing she instantaneously stood back up and shot an elderly woman in the forehead. The hologram disappeared. Once again she took off running shooting whatever was popping up. As she ran a 50ft. wall appeared about 10ft. away from her. Still running, her eyes narrowed and the bottom of the wall came tumbling, she dropped to the ground sliding under it. She emerged from the smoke as if nothing had happened. Ahead of her was a hologram of her parents, she very easily and mercilessly shot them.   
Hopping up into the equivalent of a tree, she made her way from branch killing whatever got in her way. Unfortunately she missed a target that looked like a poison dart frog when a tree branch snapped. She landed on her left hand and flipped onto her feet.   
------------------------------------  
To be continued ...

(Sorry about leaving it there…in all honesty…I forgot what I had happen next sigh..tell me if it suck .)


End file.
